1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to brackets for securing saddle bags to cycles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Saddle bags are conventionally mounted on cycles such as motorcycles to provide cargo space for the traveling cyclist. For the most part, current day saddle bags are manufactured with a molded plastic construction and are mounted on a cycle by brackets on one and/or the other side of the rear wheel. A large number of brackets has heretofore been necessary in order to permit mounting of the saddle bags on each different make and size cycle commercially available. Large inventories of the brackets must thus be carried by distributors and retailers to ensure availability of the brackets to cyclists wishing to purchase and use saddle bags with their cycles.